My Nightmare
by xjackie
Summary: I had a nightmare one night and I decided to write about it. I also realized that one of the characters arn't supposed to be there...but this all took place in Dream Land. DH SPOILERS!


My Nightmare

(I realize that this fic may sorta...suck...but I was sorta crying when I wrote it. My friend just said I should post it here...)

She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening as she looked at the man on the ground before her. She noticed the blood on the floor and the blood on him, vivid against his pallid skin. His black hair, which she often imagined herself running her fingers through, was clodded with drying blood. His eyes, the most breath taking feature he had to offer, were dimming. They looked pure white in the moonlight pouring in through the broken window.

Her breath was caught in her throat. Her heart seemed to sink as she looked at him in dire agony. He raised a limp hand and reached for her. How much effort it took him to do such a simple task, she didn't know. His thin lips quivered as he tried desperately to find words to say to her. Perhaps he wanted to tell her he was okay. Perhaps he wanted to tell her he would live...maybe he wanted to tell her goodbye.

His hand dropped to the ground with a light thud as he made a noise that sounded like he was choking. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her, as if he couldn't. She forced herself to move forward. The echoing of her footsteps seemed foreign to her. Each step toward him made her feel light headed.

He watched her with unmoving eyes that seemed to look through her, rather than at her. "Severus..." she whispered. To her, her voice sounded strained, distant. The only respond she got was a faint intake of breath, barely audible to even her. She got to her knees beside him and slipped her small hand into his palm. As he gave her hand a light squeeze, she felt the tears in her eyes. Her vision blurred, then cleared as she blinked. She could feel her tears begin to cascade down her cheeks. "Oh God...Severus." She whimpered, a sob rising from her throat.

She set her other hand on his cheek and wanted to pull away as she felt how cold his flesh was. She saw the wound in his neck, the blood that was still dripping from it. "Severus...please." she cried, the tears now flowing freely. He made another awkward noise and took a deep breath. She bit her lip, then set her head on his chest, careful to not put any weight on him and nearly cried out when she heard how faint, how slow his heart was beating. He was dying.

He took yet another breath and gave her hand another weak squeeze. She sat up and took his head into her hands. "...don't die, please..." She looked him in the eyes. He gulped without closing his mouth and looked like he was again trying to speak. He ended up mouthing the word and her eyes went wide when she realized what he had meant to say. "It isn't over. I could get someone, someone who could help." she sobbed, pressing her forehead against his chest. She was partially covered in his blood. There was nothing that could be done.

It was quiet, except for the sounds of her muffled sobbing. A minute passed. Two minutes. Three. She didn't know how long, but she finally looked back at him. His face hadn't changed it's expression. His lips were still quivering. His eyes looked like a dead gray. She pushed his hair from his forehead and wiped some gathered sweat away. He looked horrible.

She again set her hand in his. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead, then his lips. She hadn't done it before and it was something she had always wanted to do...but not in this situation. He didn't kiss back but she could feel his lips quiver under hers. She pulled away, then lied down on the floor beside him, not caring that she lied in a pool of his blood, not caring that her robes were going to stain. She set her head against his shoulder and buried her face into the unwounded side of his neck.

They stayed there for a few minutes, until Severus made another noise. She sat up, gulping and she noticed that his eyes were half way closed. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but she could only think of four words. "...I love you, Severus." her voice shook with a sob as she received a strong, firm squeeze of the hand. It was like he had been saving his strength for that final action. For that final contact. He still looked the same as he did when she entered the room. But he looked pale, almost gray and his eyes were glazed over with the look of death.

She held onto his hand as her shoulders shook with her sobbing. Her tears made a soft pelting noise as they landed on his blood. She whimpered his name over and over again as if it would summon him to life. But there was no change in his face. His eyes remained open, his lips were parted, as they had been when she kissed him for the first time. The last time.

Then she heard a noise behind her and she turned to see that two people had walked into the room. Sirius looked down at her. His face was smudged with black, making him look like he had just ran though a burning house. Harry held his wand at his side. His hair was messed up, as it usually was, and he looked like he had been through a major fight. She didn't know it, but Harry had just fought and defeated Voldemort.

"The battle is over..." Sirius said quietly. She wiped the tears from her face. "Everyone is in the Great Hall." she blinked back the burning sensation in her eyes as more tears threatened to fall. Harry walked up to her and set a hand on her shoulder "...It's all right..." he said quietly. "...No, it's not." she answer, her voice choked.

Then I woke up.


End file.
